Harry Potter
by a thousand pieces
Summary: What if Voldie dided before Harry was born? He would be Harry Potter not the boy who lived. RR plz PLZ
1. Happy Birthday

_Hi everyone I'm back with another story please review._

**Summary: What if Harry had parents because Voldie was killed years before he was born. Sirius was never sent to Azkaban and has a family, and so does Remus. Wormtail isn't in this story.**

Disclaimer: Moohaha (mental note: work on evil laugh) I do not own Potterverse but I am giving it a makeover. Moohaha

_**Harry Potter**_

A sleepy Harry walked into the kitchen of Potter Manor, his mother was at the stove cooking what smelt like pancakes. She hadn't noticed that he had entered the kitchen. She turned around and saw her son. Lily Potter rushed over and gave him a hug. Harry had Lily's eyes and there it stopped, everything else about him was exactly like his father.

"Mum you're strangling me." said Harry in a muffled voice.

"Sorry Harry. Oh eleven years old." said Lily her eyes filling with tears.

James Potter walked into the kitchen, " How are you my little elf?"

"I am not an elf." said Harry.

James picked him up and spun him around. After James had put him down he said, " You are getting to heavy now you turned eleven you... "

"Get to go too Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy warts." he said dancing.

" Nice dancing Harry." said Sirius

" Sirius I thought you couldn't make it today." explained James

"I wouldn't miss elf boy's birthday for anything." said Sirius "Happy birthday Harry!"

"Thanks Sirius."

"Joy and the kids will be coming now."

An owl came into the kitchen and dropped a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest.

"My Hogwarts letter." said Harry as he ripped it open and read the letter.

"Hello Harry Happy birthday!" said Joy Black holding Jay Black close to her.

"Hi Joy, thanks." replied Harry.

The rest Black children were nowhere to be seen then suddenly, the three of them were in the fireplace tangled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" they shouted in unison.

"Hey guys." said Harry helping his friend Zara up. Her twin brother and sister Matt and Alex, were already up.

¬!"£$&()+

"Prongs now that their all eleven should we let them?" asked Sirius.

"We should wait till Moony gets here." replied

"Okay."

¬!"£$&()+

Harry's little sister Erin had come down the stairs to be greeted by Sirius.

"Where's Bro?" she asked

"In the living room I think." said Sirius.

Erin looked exactly like her mother down to the last freckle. Erin is only ten years old, and is very studious.

"Hey bro." she said giving him a hug.

The door bell rang and Erin went to answer it. When she had opened the door there stood the Lupins. Remus and Jenny. And their children Joey and Mikey.

"Hi mate." said Joey to Harry and gave him a manly hug. "Hey Zara."

"Whose coming to the party then."

"Everyone from class, who enjoys muggle karaoke." replied Harry

¬!"£$&()+

Slowly but surely people started to arrive Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were first. Then came Ron and his family.

"Hi everyone." said Ron

"Where's Matt and Alex?" asked Fred and George

"Not sure." said Zara

People kept on arriving, they all sang to songs they knew. Finally Harry got to open his presents. The floor of the room was covered in wrapping. Harry had gotten muggle CD's, quidditch supplies, a Nimbus Two Thousand, new robes and a snowy white owl he called Hedwig (He got the name out of a textbook.).

At the end of it all Harry and co were tired and all passed out in the Potter's front room.

¬!"£$&()+

"Padfoot I really don't think this is a good idea." said Remus

"Moony look nothing can go wrong can it." said Sirius

"He's got a point." stated James

"And as long as Lily, Joy and Jenny don't find out we'll be fine.

**Okay all done for now. If you like it then please review, if you don't then don't simple.**

**I will update my other stories too.**

**If you want info on any characters just say in the review.**

**devilofhumor**


	2. Animagus

_**Harry Potter**_

It had been a week since Harry's birthday bash, Harry, Joey and Zara were currently in Black mansion it was evening. The two boy's were staring intently at Zara for she was trying to see how big a bubble she could blow, with Drooble's best blowing gum before it blew up in her face. Their fathers stood at the door watching this with amusement.

Remus knocked the door and said, " Hi guys, could we come in."

"Sure." said Harry and Joey, Zara just nodded she was still blowing.

Sirius walked over to his daughter her eyes were wide for if she knew her father then...

_**POP!**_

The first Black girl now had a pink sticky face. She slowly started to peel the pinkness off her face while everyone else in the room was laughing and wiping tears away from their eyes.

"Anyway we need you to come outside." said James.

They all walked into the Black's back garden, they walked over to the shed were all the brooms and Sirius' motorcycle was kept. The door opened with a creak and they all walked in. In the centre was a cauldron bubbling and smoking.

"What is that?" asked Zara

"A cauldron that's bubbling and smoking." stated Sirius

"Thank you Mr. Point out the obvious a lot." said Zara

"What's the potion for?" asked Joey

"Is it dangerous?" asked Harry

"Or even better... illegal?" said Zara

"Too many questions. Calm down." said James. "The potion is for Harry and Zara."

"Why not me?" asked Joey a little offended.

"Because your a werewolf, and this will help you." explained his Dad.

Harry was slowly backing out of the shed along with Zara, they both knew that these three were not exactly the best potion brewers around. Whatever the potion was it didn't look to good.

"This is the animagus potion." explained Sirius.

The three eleven year olds mouths fell to the floor. No way their fathers were animagi. They were illegal, but Lily and Joy made them register. If their Mums found out that they were brewing this potion... well they didn't want to think about it. But they knew it would be painful.

"Does Mum know about this?" said Harry looking at his Dad.

"Again with the questions." muttered James.

"I'll take that as a no then." he replied.

"Hang on how does this help me." said Joey

"You see if there are animals there for your transformation then you are a little more sane." explained Remus

"But isn't there the wolfs bane potion." said Joey

"Yes, but you are not allowed to take that until you are 15." (A/N: Probably not true but for the sake of it it is okay.)

"So you want us to turn into illegal animagi... cool." said Zara

"No, No No I will not let you." said Joey

"But Joey we can help you." said Harry

"And what if you get hurt or caught." replied Joey

"We'll cross those bridges when and if it comes" explained Zara with a smile.

"Fine."

"Which one of you is going first?" asked James

"I will I guess." said Zara stepping forward.

Remus ladled some greeny stuff into a tumbler, and handed it to Zara who took it cautiously. She looked at the gloop and then at her friends, and back to the gloop. Zara pinched her nose and drunk the mixture in one swallow. Almost immediately it felt as if it was going to come back up and then all of a sudden standing in Zara's place was a fox.

The fox had black fur, white paws and long whiskers, you really couldn't tell that it was Zara unless you looked closely at the foxes eyes one was amber and one was brown.

After a couple of seconds Zara was standing back in the spot.

Harry walked up to the cauldron took a deep breath and drunk the potion. As Zara had before Harry had started to feel sick and then it was gone.

A red phoenix stood there it's eyes sparkling, again the only way you could tell it was Harry was because the bird's plumage was ruffled and messy. Harry was back.

"Give us Marauders swear that you will not tell your Mother's and as soon as you finish school you will register with the ministry." said Remus.

"We swear." they chorused.

"Good come on then let's get back in it's getting cold." said James.

They all started to walk back toward Black Manor.

"Hey guys," Zara whispered. " Marauder swear that we'll always be friends."

"We swear." the two boys whispered back and with that they all linked arms and went inside.

**thank you to:**

**Jessamyn Vycan**

**Elephant wings**

**HarryPotterknoitall**

**and**

**Catty0798**

**Hermione will enter in the next chapter.**

**I would like to ask the reviewers what pairings they would like in the story.**

**Whatever gets the most vote's will get paired in the story.**

**1. Ron + Hermione**

**2. Joey + "**

**3. Harry +"**

**4. Ron + Zara**

**5. Joey + "**

**6. Harry + "**

**7. Joey + Ginny**

**8. Harry + "**

**9. Ron + Erin**

**10./ Joey + Erin**


	3. Hermione

**Chapter three: Hermione**

The three young magical people entered a sunny diagon ally. It was a day before school started and they had to get their school supplies, and of course wands.

They had all decided to split up, Zara and Sirius had gone to Eelopes owl imporium. Joy and Lily went to get books, while Harry Joey and their Dad's went to Madame Malkin's.

After everyone had bought everything they crowded into Ollivanders Wand shop, to get their wand. There was another family in there already. Two adults and a girl with bushy brown hair, her front teeth were a bit on the large side.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black." greeted Sirius and shaking the man's hand.

"Hello I'm Andrew Granger, this is my wife Janet and my daugher Hermione." said Andy

"Hi." said the girl Hermione.

"I'm Zara Orion Padfoot Black. This," she said waving a hand behind her. " is Joey Lupin and Harry Potter." then she added "he used to run around my house naked."

"ZARA." Harry shouted

"Ah I have some coustemers." said a fragile wizard "Mr. Black, Mr Potter how are you?"

"Fine Ollie." replied James

"Theese must be you're children. And I'm sorry but I'm not quite sure who you are." Ollie finished

"We're the Granger. and this is our daughter Hermione." said Janet

"Well then you have come to choose your wands no doubt or should I say the wand is ready to pick you. Which one of you is going first."

Zara and Harry pushed Joey forward.

"I guess it's me then." said Joey

Joey had tried around five different wands, when he was handed one and felt warmth spread through him.

"This is Elm, 10in unicorn hair." said Ollie

Joey gave it a wave a flowers shot out of the end.

"Very nice Mr.Lupin. Next." asked Mr. Ollivander

"Um...I'll go next." siad Harry.

Once again a pile of wands had started to gather up the table, Harry waved wand his a wand and the rows of boxes on the shelves came flying out.

"Try this one Yew poneix feather 13 1/2 in." said Oliie

The warmth spread through Harry as it had done Joey and he waved the wand and suddenly a puff of smoke was in the air and formed Harry's name.

"Next." said Mr.Ollivander

Zara and Hermione looked at each other, "You go first." said Zara.

"Okay." said Hermione

It didn't take long to find Hermione's wand (Birch, dragon heartstring, 10 1/2 in) but Zara had tried around 12 wands before she had found her's (Ebony, phoenix feather, 14in)

"I was nice meeting you Hermione." said Zara as they started to leave." We'll see you on the hogwarts express okay."

¬!"£$&()+

It was late at night when the Mauraders waked into their children's room.

"Hi guys." said Sirius.

"Hey Dad." said Zara

"We want to give you these." said James

He laid the invisibility cloak and the Marauders map on the bed and explained what they did.

That night the second generation of Mauraders fell asleep ready to prank the school when they got there.

**I would like to ask the reviewers what pairings they would like in the story.**

**Whatever gets the most vote's will get paired in the story.**

**1. Ron + Hermione**

**2. Joey + "**

**3. Harry +"**

**4. Ron + Zara**

**5. Joey + "**

**6. Harry + "**

**7. Joey + Ginny**

**8. Harry + "**

**9. Ron + Erin**

**10./ Joey + Erin**

**That's all for now please REVIEW**

**Zara: Yes that would be cool**

**Harry: PLEASE**

**Joey: Doing puppy dog pout**

**Zara:Stop it you'll get wrinkles**

**Joey:Harry already has wrinkles**

**Zara: Yeah he is a wrinkly arse**

**Harry: Oi you two that isn't fair**


End file.
